


Improper Love

by IanThomasTaylor



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor kills Zoe, Dark Connor and Jared, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, Kinda?, M/M, Other, Self-Harm, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Trans Evan, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanThomasTaylor/pseuds/IanThomasTaylor
Summary: They've been planning it for months, kidnapping Evan. First day of school has to be the perfect time, right? (I know, I suck at summaries, but it's good, I swear).





	1. Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Insanely_insecure_Jared_Kleinman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Insanely_insecure_Jared_Kleinman/gifts).



> I apologize in advance for all the dark things in this story to come

Today's the day. The day they finally kidnap Evan. They've been planning this for months; stealing all necessary drugs, keeping close tabs on Evan at all times, hell, they even killed Zoe, because she was a possible threat to their relationship. Well, Connor killed Zoe, Jared just watched (and then he and Connor fucked covered in blood, that was a fun day). It was an intricate, beautiful murder, Connor holding his sister at gunpoint with his Glock 19 Gen 4 (a commonly bought gun, so hard to trace), monologing about how she has to die, they needed to eliminate all competition for Evan's attention, as she sobbed and pleaded and begged him not to kill her, that he didn't have to. The last words she ever heard were 'no, I don't, but I want to.' And then she was gone at the pull of a trigger. They didn't even worry about being caught, they'd killed her in Connor's soundproof basement and then waited til nightfall before disposing of her body in one of the bad parts of town. It's not like this was the first time they had killed someone. 

When the final bell rings, Connor and Jared share a quick, knowing look (anyone paying attention would've easily seen the darkness in their eyes) before going their separate ways, Connor to his car to go finish preparing the house for Evan's arrival, and Jared to Evan's locker for, well, Evan.

"Hey acorn! Do you want a ride, or are you planning on walking two miles in this heat?" Jared asks, slightly out of breath as he approached the younger boy. He knows Evan doesn't have a ride, Mama Hansen usually works busy shifts and is never off to take Evan to his appointments. Evan flinched at the nickname, and Jared frowns. He doesn't like accidentally hurting Evan. 'Note to self, don't call Ev acorn, he doesn't like it'.

"O-oh, um, hey, Jared. Yea, uh, a ride would be nice. But, I mean, only if you really wanna give me one, I don't wanna be a burden." Evan mumbles, looking down at his feet to avoid eye contact. 'You could never be a burden,' Jared thinks, ' and it pains me to hear you say that'.

"Nah, Ev, it's cool. Besides, I was heading to the mall anyways so it's not like I wasn't already planning to be in that area. I could drop you off, go get some video games at the mall, and then be there when you get out." Of course, it's all a lie, Evan's never making it to that appointment, but he doesn't need to know that. Jared slips a hand into his pocket, gripping his Ipod tightly.

"Well, um, if you're going over there anyways, then I guess I could use a ride, yea." Evan says, shuffling his feet. Jared grabs the boy tightly by the wrist, practically dragging him to his beaten-up yellow Toyota Corolla (it's been in quite a few accidents since he got it), throwing a few Jack-In-The-Box bags, previously laying on the passengers seat, into the mess that is the back of his car. Once they've both got their seatbelts on, Jared shoves his key in the ignition and fishes his IPod out of his pocket, handing it to Evan along with a pair of earbuds, and as soon as Evan pops one in, Jared clicks on the newest audio file. It's nothing special, there are no erotic undertones in this one, it's just a small file Jared made with binaural beats and white noise meant to pull Ev into a deep sleep.

"Here, I added this really cool white noise file I found on YouTube." It's become somewhat of a routine: Jared goes home, creates a new file, downloads it, and then Evan listens and obeys, even if his conscious mind isn't aware of it. Evan pops in the other earbud, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. That's another part of the routine: Evan napping and Jared promising to wake him up when they arrive. He usually never has extra time to do anything with Evan, not even monologue while Evan's asleep, since the other files only put the boy into a light slumber, but this time was different, Evan needed to stay asleep while he and Connor brought him home, and then he'd be drugged for the first week or so of the adjustment period.

"Thanks Jared, I needed this." Evan mumbles drowsily, the file already getting a deep hold on his mind and dragging him under. Jared starts driving, taking the long way to Connor's house. A few weeks before Zoe's death, Connor got emancipated and bought a house with the money in the account his parents had kept for him since elementary school, and he invited Jared to live with him after Jared was kicked out by his dad for his sexuality. About 10 minutes later, Evan's out like a light, and Jared sends a quick message to Connor

From: TheInsanelyGayJaredKleinman

Evan's out, on my way home, be there in 5.

From: MurphysFuckingLaw

K, I'm waiting outside, see u 2 hot babes soon

Jared glanced over at Evan, whose head had fallen against the window, and grind. So many months of planning, stalking, waiting, and now they had the younger boy all to themselves. He takes one hand off the wheel, running it through Evan's hair, and chuckles softly when Evan moans on his sleep. Good to know that file was working. 

"Mmm... you're not even awake and you're being such a good boy, it's hot. Although, you know what else would be hot? You being disobedient and me and Connor having to punish you. I can just imagine you, binder on, of course, we may be evil but we're not complete heathens, laying over Connor's lap, ass bright red, sobbing in both pain and pleasure as Connor spanks you until you can't take it anymore. Or maybe we'd just leave you with a plug in all day, watching how uncomfortable and horny you get, desperate for relief, but we won't allow you any. So sexy, baby." Jared coos darkly. A few minutes later, Jared pulls up in the driveway, parking next to Con's spotless black 1972 Chevy Blazer. Connor opens up the passenger side door, lifting Evan up into his arms, and smiles when Evan moans. He sends Jared a look that practically screams 'lets get him inside and in his room before I do something stupid,' before they enter the house, locking the door behind them.


	2. Quick Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read through this

Hey guys, a lot of you have been commenting asking for the second chapter, so I'm here to tell you that it will hopefully be up soon! I've been really busy with school lately, but now I have some time to myself so I've decided to work on my writing a bit more. Hopefully you guys will enjoy the second chapter once I post it. However, before I post it, I'd like to finish writing the first chapter of the Newsies fanfic I'm working on, so the second chapter will likely be up by at most next Friday, and my Newsies fic even earlier. If you wanna chat with me or check out my current story plans, please check out my Tumblr, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/foxyemochii.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, it makes my day


End file.
